


Middleman

by klutzy_girl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Buck and Eddie keep going to Bobby for advice on telling the other how they feel.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Middleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/gifts).



Bobby was the closest thing Buck had to a father and since he didn’t want to go to Maddie (it’d get back to Chimney and he wouldn’t hear the end of it), the captain was usually his first choice for advice. Bobby set down his laptop and looked up at Buck. “What’s this about?” 

Buck briefly hesitated before deciding to go for it. “I need to ask you something.”

He grinned at him. “Of course. Ask me whatever you need to. Is this about Eddie again?” He just wished the two men would just talk to each other again.

Buck perked up. “Did he say … anything … about me?” he asked hesitantly.

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Will you just talk to him?”

“So that’s a yes.” 

“Buck!” Bobby was ready to lock the two of them in a closet so they could finally work these issues out between them and admit the truth about their feelings for one another. 

“So I should tell him then?” Buck couldn’t shake off the fear no matter how hard he tried.

He crossed his mind. “Do I have to full name you to get you to tell him the truth? Because I’ll do it.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” But Buck clapped his shoulder, grabbed some food from Athena on the way out, and then made his way out.

Bobby wasn’t all that surprised when a visibly panicked Eddie pulled him aside at work the next morning when he arrived for their shift. “Buck called me last night and he sounded a little panicky. Is everything okay?” he pressed.

“Why can’t you took ever fucking talk to each other?” Bobby only sighed and stared at the man in front of him. “Eddie, please just talk to each other. One of you say something first and put me out of my misery already!”

“So Buck’s okay. But he does like me?” Eddie desperately hoped so, which is why he kept going to Bobby.

“Eddie!” 

Bobby let out a little surprised gasp when Eddie pulled him in for a hug before heading out to find Buck, who was somewhere in the firehouse.

Bobby was grateful no alarm called them out for a job for the next two hours (Chimney and Hen tried to eavesdrop but he kept pulling them back) as Buck and Eddie finally sat down and hashed out their feelings for each other. He was sitting in his office when the boys came barrelling in, holding hands. “Hi!” Buck flashed him a smile that lit up the room.

“Hi.”

“Thank you for being the middleman. We really appreciate it,” Eddie informed him. 

“We couldn’t have done this without you. We were testing the waters a bit because we were too scared to confront each other,” Buck added.

“But that’s over now. We’re together now.” Eddie let out a bark of laughter.

“Congratulations. I’m thrilled for you two. But can you please ask someone else for advice next time? This was incredibly frustrating.” But Bobby stood up and clapped both their shoulders before sitting back down.

Buck and Eddie left the room and quickly kissed just as the alarm sounded.

They had work to do but at least Eddie and Buck had finally done something about the rather obvious feelings for each other. And as frustrated as Bobby was, he wouldn’t hesitate to help them out again.


End file.
